EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES: EL ÁNGEL DE LA IMAGINACIÓN
by tigresajohana15
Summary: "Los niños crean, ven, y se divierten con lo que yo hago, pero también puedo otorgar dones y volver a la vida a humanos y todo lo que esté al alcance de mi imaginación, Entre otras cosas... Pero eso es lo que me hace peligrosa" Pich vuelve y con aliados muy poderosos el hombre de la luna tendrá que elegir a un nuevo guardian para que ayude a los guardianes a acabar con Pich..
1. El renacimiento

El renacimiento

Recuerdo frío, mucho frío, no sabia donde estaba y porqué estaba ahí, tenia miedo, me sentía sola pero al abrir mis ojos vi a la luna, era enorme y muy hermosa, y de pronto ya no sentí más miedo y el frío no me molestó más.

A mi alrededor había oscuridad, estaba en un especie de cabaña abandonada, pude escuchar perros a lo lejos y los gallos anunciaban la llegada de un nuevo día.

Me incorporé un poco, quería saber en donde me encontraba...

Miré a mi alrededor estaba el cuarto casi vacio, solo pude ver una ventana por la cual entraba la luz de la luna, que a lo lejos se ocultaba y le daba paso al sol.

Sentí un bulto a un lado de mí y casi me da un infarto al ver que un joven estaba a un lado mío inconciente, me sonrrojé un poco al ver que su torzo estaba desnudo y dejaba ver su musculoso abdomen aunque él se veía joven no más de 17 años.

Traté de despertarlo —hola...? Lo movi un poco para despertarlo pero no lo hizó —oye podrías decirme en donde estoy...? Volví a moverlo pero no reaccionó, empecé a entrar en pánico "tal vez está muerto..." el solo pensamiento me aterró —despierta! Grité sangolotiandolo —humm...? Donde estoy...? Al fin despertó —esperaba que tu lo supieras respondi —quien eres tú? Me pregunto —no lo sé, no recuerdo nada desde que desperté, el joven se quedó un momento mirando por la ventana —mi nombre es Miguel Summer Value... Y el tuyo Betzy Winter Imagination me respondió con una sonrisa, yo lo miré sorprendida —como lo sabes? Pregunté incrédula —la luna me lo dijo... Respondió dulcemente, yo voltee a ver a la luna, estaba casi a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte "Betzy Winter Imagination..." escuché las palabras en un susurro —Es sierto... Me dije a mi misma —hay que averiguar donde estamos, el joven me saco de mis pensamientos incorporandose para buscar una salida, yo lo imite y encontré una puerta no muy lejos de donde estábamos —aquí hay una puerta dije abriendola.

Lo primero que vinos fue una luz muy brillante y el frio se intensificó —al parecer estamos en invierno... Dije sonriendo respirando el aroma de la nieve recién caída —si, tenemos que abrigarnos dijo mi compañero mirando su abdomen desnudo —tal vez en la cabaña haya algo dije sin voltear a verlo, estaba disfrutando el frío en mi rostro —ahora vuelvo... Lo escuche decir.

Extendi mi brazo y tome un copo de nieve con la palma de mi mano, me sorprendi al ver que este no se derretia —oye ya notaste lo que tienes en la espalda?, Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos —a que te refieres? Pregunté alzando una ceja —encerio no haz notado que tienes un par de alas en la espalda me pregunto burlonamente —me dí la vuelta y efectivamente tenia enormes alas que me arrastraban al caminar —que es esto?! Dije sorprendida y aterrada a la vez —jajajaja mi compañero se empezó a reír de mi reacción —tú también tienes unas le dije en modo victorioso —ehh? Se dio la vuelta y descubrió que también tenia alas enormes incluso más que las mias —Ahhhh! El joven se sobresalto y de un movimiento sus alas se extendieron tirando y destruyendo lo poco que había en la cabaña —jaja mejor vamonos antes de que tires la casa entera le dije divertida —y adonde vamos, me pregunto saliendo de la cabaña detrás de mi —no lo sé... Mira aya hay un camino debe haber un pueblo cerca dije señalando un camino entre la nieve —esta bien encontraste un camino que tal vez nos guíe a un pueblo pero no crees que nos mirarán raro? Me dijo el joven —a que te refieres? Pregunte haciendome la inocente —a no a nada es que no tenemos un par de alas de dos metros pegadas en la espalda... dijo mi compañero sarcásticamente —y que quieres que hagamos? acabamos de despertar en un logar de dudosa procedencia y por lo menos YO no recuerdo nada de mi pasado y de el porqué rayos estaba ahí respondí de forma lógica —te recuerdo que "dudosa procedencia" es cuando algo no se sabe si es robado, dijo mi filosófico compañero —muy gracioso.

Caminamos por horas hasta que empezamos a visualizar un pueblo a unos cuantos metros. —mira ahí está te dije que el camino de la derecha era el correcto, le dije al joven de forma victoriosa —bueno no nos haigamos perdido tres veces si ALGIEN haiga querido utilizar éstas cosas que tenemos en la espalda, me dijo en modo de reproche —aún no se si estas cosas son seguras le dije en modo casi maternal.

El pueblo era hermoso muy pintoresco y lleno de colores y niños jugando con la nieve.

Me acerque a un niño que estaba haciendo un muñeco de nieve —hola, me podrías decir en donde estoy?, dije dulcemente, pero el niño no me escuchó —hola...? Agite mi mano enfrente de su rostro pero no reacciono era como si no pudiera verme —mejor no lo intentes... Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos —ellos no pueden vernos... Dijo mi compañero atravesando a el niño con su mano, en ese momento entendi todo "estamos muertos..." ese hecho me entristeció.

—Vamonos... Dijo el joven, yo asentí y nos alejamos del pueblo.

No nos alejamos mucho, nos refugiamos en una cueva sérica de las montañas, con el tiempo nos hicimos muy unidos, como familia, después decidimos recorrer el mundo y conocer nuevos espíritus, personas que pudieran vernos aparte de nosotros.

Un día en nuestros viajes conocimos a uno de los 4 guardianes, el nos explico su propósito y lo que hacían los guardianes, nos explico que el hombre de la luna nos eligió como espíritus por algúna razón, pero no la razón por la cual aún segiamos "vivos" dijo que solo el hombre de la luna podía darnos esa respuesta, pero por más que intenté él nunca me respondió.

Pero eso fue hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo...


	2. La advertencia

Era un día nevado como cualquier otro día en el Polo Norte y en una montaña en un punto muy escondido se encontraba un taller, pero no cualquier taller, era el taller de Norte o bien conocido como Santa Clous El gran hombre ruso estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer... Haciendo juguetes para asombrar a los niños —tan, tun ,tun, tan, tan, ¿!donde están mis galletas¡? Preguntó Norte a los duendes que "secretamente" estaban devorando las galletas —¡ohhh está listo! Dice victorioso el gran hombre ruso sosteniendo un tren de hielo en el aire, lo puso en la pista de carreras igualmente de hielo de juguete y observó como éste se desplazaba rapidamente hasta que al final de la pista le salieron propulsores celestes y salió volando en tren hasta que —WARA WUANA dijo un yeti abriendo la puerta de golpe justo cuando el tren iba pasando rompiendolo en mil pedazos —Ahhhhhhh! Gritó Norte al ver su obra maestra arruinada —Ahhhhh grito el yeti al ver que volvió a pasar —cuantas veces te te dicho que toques dijo Norte de entrar dijo Norte de la manera mas calmada posible sobandose las cienes —WANA WARA WUANANA dijo el yeti alterado —que? El mundo..? Dijo Norte al prestarle más atención caminando hasta el centro de su taller directo hasta el gran globo terraqueo con muchas luces entendidas, observó como se apagaban rápidamente —¿revisaron el éje? preguntó Norte a los yetis que estaban revisando el gran globo recibiendo respuestas afirmativas —la ¿rotación no cambia? Volvió a preguntar recibiendo la misma respuesta —entonces que...? No pudo formular la pregunta porque deprondo salio arena negra de el globo terraqueo cubriendo el planeta después se escuchó una risa tetrica y toda la arena negra se fusiono formando al dueño de esa risa  
Era alto con una gran vata negra y piel grisasea pelo negro y ojos dorados era Pich Black —Nunca me canso de este espectáculo espero que te guste Norte dijo Pich a Norte de manera burlona —¿que es lo que quieres Pich? Te recuerdo que ya te vencimos una vez dijo Norte sacando sus espadas quien sabe de donde —solo... Vine a advertirles a ustedes los guardianes —¿alvertirnos? Dijo Norte con confusión —si, si se interponen en mis planes el asombro, los sueños, la esperanza, como era? ha si los recuerdos y la diversión desapareseran de cada niño de este planeta dijo Pich señalando el globo —y en cambio tendrán miedo dijo Pich mostrando una sonrisa malevola —miedo? Jajaja ya nadie recuerda lo que es el miedo además no puedes amenazarnos, te lo repito te recuerdo que ya te vencimos una vez? Dijo Norte en modo victorioso —tengo noticias para ti Norte y para todos los guardianes... No estoy solo Dijo Pich mientras hacia un mini tornado con la arena y desaparecía —Phil hagan los preparativos... Tendremos visitas dijo norte mandando la aurora boreal, la señal para los guardianes Con los otros guardianes...  
Hada esta dirigiendo a sus haditas hasta que una de las haditas ve la aurora boreal y va directamente a avisarle a su jefa pero Hada ya lo había visto hací que tomo una esfera de nieve —al Polo Norte le susurro a la cola de cristal y lo abendo ésta inmediatamente abrió un portal hacia el Polo Norte y entró en el.

Sandman estaba dándoles sueños a los niños cuando vió los hermosos colores de la aurora y se formo un helicóptero con su arena dorada y voló hasta con Norte.

Conejo estaba en su madriguera pintando huevos cuando una enorme roca con forma de huevo le señaló que saliera a la superficie, conejo lo hizo y vio a la aurora boreal después pateo el suelo tres veces y se hizo un tunel bajo sus pies y cabo hasta llegar al Polo.

Jack estaba haciendo lo que mas amaba hacer, jugar a guerritas de nieve con los niños que podían verlo, desde que se hizo guardian muchos más niños han creído en el por lo tanto se ya hecho mas fuerte y alegre —!Jack¡ !Jack¡ mira que hermosa aureola boreal dijo un niño mostrandole la aureola boreal en el cielo, Jack la observó y se quedo pensando por un momento —tengo que irme niños dijo Jack en un tono lastimero —awww dijeron tristes los niños —hey les prometo que vendre mañana y les traere un recuerdo de con Norte esto ultimo lo dijo susurrando —Siii! Gritaron los niños de emoción —!hey viento¡ !llevarme con Norte¡ y jack salió volando para El polo Norte.


	3. ¿Nuevo guardian?

_**¿Nuevo guardian?**_

_Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Norte mandó las señal a los guardianes. el primero en llegar fue Conejo gracias a sus tuneles puede llegar a un lugar en segundos, poder que desarroyó a medida que los niños fueron creyendo en él, la segunda fué Hada, con las esferas mágicas que Norte le regaló para emergencias podía llegar a un lugar en tan sólo minutos, el tercero fue Meme en su helicóptero hecho de arena dorada que podía tomar figuras que él deseará, que al igual que conejo, desarroyó el poder a medida que creyeron en él._

_ ya habían llegado todos excepto uno..._

_—Norte ya dinos para qué nos llamaste, dijo Conejo impaciente pintando delicadamente un huevo, pues pascua se acercaba, solo faltaban unos cuantos meses, era bueno empezar desde temprano ¿no? —aún no, todos tienen que estar aquí Conejo, dijo Norte sentandose en un sillón rojo con bordados dorados y detalles blancos —es tán importante Norte?, preguntó Hada participando un poco en la platica pues estaba muy ocupada dándoles direcciones y ordenes a sus haditas, seria demasiado descortés no prestar atención en algo de gran importancia, aunque sea trabajo —si, si no, no los hubiera llamado... Además Jack es un guardian ahora, ahora es parte de la familia, dijo Norte recordando a el chico travieso de cabello blanco, con el paso del tiempo Jack se convirtió como un hijo para él y para los otros un grán amigo y compañero, él tenia que estar ahí, él era parte de la familia._

_Un estruendo se escuchó en una de las ventanas del taller y una brisa helada invadió el taller y algunos duendes se escondieron por tál estruendo, todos sabían quien era, pues cada vez que visitaba a Norte llegaba de esa manera "podria reconocer a ese chico a kilometros de distancia..." pensó Conejo —balla por fin llegas, te esperamos por una hora entera, dijo conejo el forma de reproche estaba cansado de tanto esperar, al menos podía pintar huevos mientras esperaba —te recuerdo, Conejo, que El Polo Norte está al otro lado del mundo, y yo estaba llevando diversión en Nueva Yorck, dijo Jack excusándose, había sido un viaje muy largo y aunque había volado tan rápido como el viento él no hacia milagros. _

_—vamos chicos, no peleen, ¿para qué nos llamaste Norte?, dijo Hada de forma autoritaria, si no intervenia ahora, esos dos eran capaces de discutir por horas —El Coco estuvo aquí en el Polo, dijo Norte con su peculiar acento ruso levantandose del sillón en el que se encontraba —Un momento, Pich?, Pich Black?, no se supone que está débil?, él no regresaría por lo menos en unos cuantos siglos, dijo Conejo incrédulo y era verdad es casi imposible que él se aya hecho fuerte tan rápido ¿no se suponía que ya nadie creía en él? —porqué regresaría tan pronto?, preguntó Hada pensativa._

_—yo digo que quiere que le demos otra golpiza, dijo Jack tronandose los dedos, como se había hecho más fuerte creía que podía a derrotar a quien sea, Conejo decía que sólo era engreído. —que fue lo que te dijó Norte? Pregunto Hada si se trataba de Pich debía ser serio —dijo que si interponiamos en sus planes, los niños no volverían a creer y solo habría miedo en su lugar. Dijo Norte un poco preocupado, sabia que si se trataba de Pich, no era un juego —un momento, Pich suena muy seguro, él no tiene el suficiente poder para hacer eso amenos que...—si, Conejo, Pich tiene aliados... Dijo Norte en tono preocupado en realidad no sabia como habían espíritus que quieran hacer alianza con alguien como Pich —¿aliados? Pich esta formando un ejercito?... Pregunto Jack confundido —no lo se Jack, pero debemos detenerlo _

_—detenerlo? No quiero ser pesimista pero si está formando un ejercito no podremos contra él, te recuerdo que nosotros sólo somos cinco... Dijo Conejo preocupado, era verdad aunque tuvieran a Jack no podrían contra un ejercito por más que digan lo contrario —algo se nos ocurrirá. —tal vez debamos preguntarle al hombre de la luna, dijo Hada._

_Mientras tanto Meme que solo se encontraba escuchando vio que la luz de la luna que se asomó por la ventana, de inmediato hizo imágenes en su cabeza y se acercó a los guardianes tratando de llamar su atención._

_—y que tal si formamos nuestro propio ejercito?, —no lo creo Jack los espíritus que no son guardianes no están obligados a proteger a los niños, dudo mucho que acepten, Meme no dejaba de hacerles señas pero no le hicieron caso por ultimo ya cansado tomó a un duende y lo sacudió haciendo sonar la campana de su gorro rojo, cuando los guardianes le tomaron atención por fin, el les señaló a la luna y de inmediato voltearon —Hombre de la Luna cuanto tiempo... O no si fue tan solo hace un año que te comunicaste con nosotros, debe ser importante, dijo Norte dandole la bienvenida —Meme porque no me dijiste nada?, Dijo norte volteando a verlo._

_El hombresito solo saco arena dorada de sus orejas en forma de humo, era increible que le pasará otra vez, si algún día ve a el hombre de la luna lo primero que hará será pedirle que le de una voz._

_La luz empezó a formar una figura, se podía distinguir a Pich en ella y atrás de él habían otras personas, dos mujeres y dos hombres las mujeres portaban un cetro y los hombres estaban encapuchados. —si es Pich... Susurró conejo —y si tiene aliados... Dijo Jack —Hombre de la Luna, qué debemos hacer?, dijo Norte._

_La luz de inmediato se movió a un punto muy conocido para casi todos los guardianes, —¿encerio? No otra vez!, Dijo Conejo imaginandose lo peor —quien creen que sea? Dijo Hada. Meme formo la forma de un trebol en su cabeza —el duende de los tréboles?, —okay mientras no sea otro como Jack todo está bien dijo Conejo —oye!... Se escucho un grito al fondo de Jack tal vez no sabia lo que pasaba pero podía reconocer cuando hablaban de él._

_Una tarima empezó a salir desde ese punto dejando ver un gran diamante —oigan qué está pasando?, preguntó Jack sin entender lo que pasaba —está eligiendo a un nuevo guardian Jack... Le dijo Hada —un nuevo guardian...? _

_En ese momento el diamante se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa chica de cabello largo y risado con enormes alas extendidas apunto de emprender vuelo y a sus lados habían ¿tigres?, Tigres en posición de ataque como protegiendo la espalda de esa chica._

_—ammm quien es ella?, preguntó Conejo confundido nunca había visto a esa chica, Meme alzó los hombros en señal de que no tenia idea y Jack se le quedó mirando a la imagen, si iba a ser su nueva compañera tendría que registrarla muy bien —si, quien es ella?, dijo Hada tratando de reconocerla —¿ella?, dijo Norte confundido —la conoces Norte..? Preguntó Jack —su nombre es Tigresa Winter... Jack alzó una ceja, ¿winter? Como el ¿invierno? —y...? Preguntó Conejo en señal para que continuara —sabes donde vive esta chica Norte?, preguntó Hada, si era la nueva guardiana tendrían que buscarla —si, ella vivé aquí en el Polo dijo Norte dejando confundidos a todos._


	4. Chica misteriosa

Chica misteriosa...

—¿En el Polo,Norte?. preguntó Jack alzando una, ceja al menos no tardarían en encontrarla —si, ella vive en una de las montañas del Sur no muy lejos de aquí. dijo Norte tranquilamente recordando a la chica. —¿bueno que estamos esperando? Hay que ir a buscarla! Dijo Hada muy emocionada, al fin habría otra mujer en el grupo, el hombre de la luna al fin escuchó sus plegarias.

—bueno, al trineo!. dijo Norte dirigiendose a sus yetis. —preparen el trineo. Ordenó Norte. —humm... creo que mejor yo los espero aquí... Dijo Conejo dando unos cuantos pasos para atrás, personalmente Conejo le tiene miedo a las alturas y más y es en un vehículo a toda velocidad —ohhh vamos Conejo, ¿no me digas que tienes miedo...? Dijo Jack burlonamente empujandolo para enfrente dándole en el orgullo —ohhh callate mocoso y sube al trineo! Dijo Conejo temblando pero aún hací defendiendo su orgullo.

Todos subieron al trineo de Norte y emprendieron vuelo hacia la nueva guardiana que estaba en las montañas del Sur. Ya mero llegamos!. Gritó Norte señalando una montaña que estaba al frente del trineo, era una montaña enorme, y repleta de nieve pero aún hací le daba los rayos del sol en la punta. Cuándo llegarón Norte estacionó el trineo en un lugar seguro, no quería que humanos curiosos descubrieran el trineo de Santa Clous, y guió a los guardianes a un largo recorrido hacia el pie de la montaña.

—aqui es... Dijo Norte señalando una cueva al pie de la montaña. Todos supusieron que la chica vivía ahí hací que entrarón a la cueva, pero al llegar al final no encontraron nada excepto rocas y una pared que indicaba el final de la cueva. —ammm Norte aquí no hay nada. Dijó Jack viendo que no había nada más que rocas en ese lugar —¿seguro que sí sabes en dónde se encuentra?. pregunto Conejo igual de incrédulo que Jack —si, estoy seguro... Dijo Norte con una sonrisa, de seguro él sabia algo que ellos no, pero todos pensaron que se estaba volviendo loco.

Mientras tanto Meme se encontraba observando las rocas de diferentes tamaños de esa terrorífica cueva cuando escucho un ruido muy extraño, de inmediato se sobresalto y trato de avisarle a sus compañeros haciendo figuras en su cabeza —qué pasa Meme? Preguntó Hada al ver a su amigo que trataba de decirle algo.

—oigan chicos Meme dice que escuchó algo. Dijó Hada preocupada, ese lugar daba miedo. de pronto se escuchó un ruido muy extraño era como... Un rugido —oigan escucharón eso? Dijo Conejo un poco asustado —creo que aquí la pregunta es quien no lo oyó, dijo Jack.

Se escucho otro ruido pero éste mas fuerte, y casi todos los guardianes se sobresaltaron al ver que de las rocas salian ¿tigres? Tigres blancos acechandolos —¿oigan ustedes también ven los tigres?. preguntó Conejo —si... Dijeron Jack y Hada al unisono y Meme asintió —balla hace tiempo que no te veo Nala, ¿como estas?!. Dijo Norte dirigiendo se al tigre que estaba al frente —hola Norte ¿qué te trae por aquí?. dijo el tigre saludando a Norte —diganme que ustedes también escucharon a el tigre hablar... Dijo Conejo aterrorizado, ahora si lo había visto todo —si... Dijeron Jack y hada al unisono en tono muy agudo, Meme asintió lentamente —hey relajense ella es Nala. ella resguarda la montaña para que ningún humano intruso la atraviese... Dijo Norte tranquilizando a sus amigos.

—¿como es que hablas?... Se aventuro a preguntar Jack al tigre —mis órdenes son no dar informacion a extraños... Dijo el tigre —ohhh Nala ellos son Jack, Hada ,Conejo y Sadman, somos los cinco guardianes, ¿está tu señora?... Preguntó Norte amablemente —creí que sólo eran 4 guardianes... —larga historia... Dijo Jack sintiendose incómodo.

—mi señora está, permiteme escoltarte para con ella Norte... Dijo Nala —ellos vienen conmigo... Dijo Norte refiriéndose a los guardianes restantes —entonces siganme, dijo el tigre amablemente, todos vieron al tigre que se paró en la pared al final de la cueva y dió un rugido tan estruendoso que se escuchó a varios kilometros de distancia incluso tuvieron que taparse los oídos, después la tierra se empezó a abrir en forma de tunel con un pasto verde y flores que salian de esta, al parecer en ese tunel no existía el frío.—wow dijeron al unísono Jack, Hada y conejo, jamás habían visto algo parecido —siganme... Nala los guió por dentro de la cueva, ellos solo la siguieron.

La cueva era enorme y muy larga el pastizaje alrededor al rededor, era como la de madriguera de Conejo, hasta parecia que esta era otra madriguera y no un túnel. Al llegar al final del túnel vieron una luz muy brillante todos supusierón que habían llegado a la entrada y estaban en lo cierto.

Todos y más Jack se quedarón con la boca abierta al ver unas enormes escaleras que atravesaban un acantilado el cual todo estaba cubierto de nieve blanca, las escaleras eran de hielo solido y el sol no las derretía, al principio de las escaleras habían un enorme y muy hermoso castillo, se podían ver que la entrada y algunos detalles como algunas columnas también eran de hielo sólido, lo demás era de un material que brillaba ante el sol, como si tuviera incrustado diamantes, también tenia detalles con diamantes y metales preciosos en las puertas y ventanas que lo hacían verse hermoso.—wow al parecer redecoró, le quedó muy bien. dijo Norte a Nala sonriendo. Al pie de las escaleras habían dos tigres haciendo guardia, Nala se acercó a ellos —avisenle a nuestra señora que tiene visitas. dijo Nala a los guardias y estos de inmediato salieron corriendo, no pasaron treinta segundos cuando un tigre volvió y se acercó a Nala —dice nuestra señora que los dejes pasar, dijo el tigre y ella asintió.

—siganme, con cuidado por favor ya que las escaleras pueden ser muy peligrosas si no se llevan bien con el hielo dijo Nala guiandolos empezando a subir los escalones. Conejo tragó seco —Ni creas que te voy a cargar Conejo, dijo Jack burlonamente al ver su reacción —ohhhh callate, dijo conejo en modo de regaño —¿hada me diarias una mano?, dijo conejo a hada, el no se llevaba bien con el hielo, y tendría que subir con tódo el cuidado del mundo. Norte y Hada por su parte no les molestaba el caminar sobre hielo pues Hada podía volar al igual que Meme y Norte al vivir en el polo Norte estaba acostumbrado a caminar sobre hielo, Jack se encontraba en su elemento aunque bien podía flotar decidió admirar la hermosa escalera, era la primera vez que veía algo como eso y se preguntaba que tipo de cosa o persona pudiera hacer eso, ni el mismísimo Jack Frost pudiera hacer eso... O bueno si pero tardaria siglos en terminalo.

Conejo se resbalaba cada cinco segundos —hey cuidado conejo. dijo Jack que se encontraba atrás de él —no quiero que me arrolles —para ti es fácil decirlo niño tu... Ahhhh... Ahhhh, Conejo se tambaleaba a punto de caerse, Jack en vez de ayudarlo se hizo a un lado, Conejo se resbaló desde arriba y fué a parar al pie de las escaleras donde su cara se embarró en la nieve —jajaja dejame ayudarte Conejo. Dijo Jack ayudandolo a levantarse, río al ver la cómica escena, era tan gracioso verlo con la cara toda embarrada de nieve —awwww!... Siempre lo he dicho odio el frio y siempre lo odiaré. dijo Conejo sacudiendose la nieve, Hada, Norte y Meme trataban de contener la risa —¿estás bien?... Una voz interrumpió su momento cómico ,

Conejo volteo y lo primero que vió fue a una mujer con encapucha blanca y alas tan blancas como la nieve, se veía como un ángel, aunque la nieve había amortiguado su caída y no le había dolido nada, pensó por un momento que había muerto de nuevo he ido al cielo. Aunque no se podía ver su rostro y parte de su cuerpo, y habían tres tigres blancos escoltandola, de inmediato supuso quien era —Tigresa cuanto tiempo!.. Dijo norte saludando a la mujer dándole un gran abrazo de oso, los Tigres se tensarón un poco, no estaban acostumbrados a las visitas. —hola Norte cuanto tiempo dijo tigresa devolviendo el saludo quedandose sin aire por el grán abrazo que recibió —¿tú eres Tigresa?. Preguntó Jack por todos los presentes ya había visto su imagen, pero no imagino que sería un ángel tan... Hermoso. —así es... Respondió simplemente —que descortés de mi parte, espero que me disculpen no suelo tener visitas casí nunca, Mi nombre es Tigresa Winter espíritu del invierno, la dueña de este castillo y ellos son mis "guarda espaldas" Rajhá, rascáhr, Nila y mi primera al mando Nala, dijo señalando a los tigres que estaban a lado suyo. Jack se sorprendió al escuchar que ella era como él pero... ¿Espíritu del invierno? ¿No se suponía que él llevaba invierno y diversión a todas partes? —hola mucho gusto!, yo soy el hada de los dientes pero puedes decirme hada para que no se te haga tan agobiante tener que decír mí nombre completo. Se acerco mucho Hada a Tigresa, ésta de inmediato se hizó para atrás. —¿cómo están tus dientes? —mis tientes? Preguntó Tigresa confundida. Hada metió las manos dentro de su boca admirando los dientes de la chica.—ohhhhh! son tán blancos y tán hermosos incluso más que los que Jack. Dijo hada registrando la boca de la pobre chica —Hada... Dijo Jack en modo de regaño que acaso esa chica nunca va a cambiar? —RRRRAAAAARRRRR... Un rugido los sobresaltó y hada se hizo para atrás —esta bien, digo Tigresa a uno de sus tigres —lo siento se ponen nerviosos cuando alguien se me acerca demasiado piensan que me pueden estar atacando... Se disculpo la chica — "deberia conseguirme uno de esos" pensó Jack para sus adentros. —esta bien, no te preocupes. Dijo Hada con una enorme sonrisa —oh por favor pasen a mi castillo no quiero ser descortés, es la primera vez en siglos que me visitan. Dijo Tigresa escoltandolos al pie de las escaleras —ohh si quieres mejor yo espero a quí. dijo conejo nervioso

—veo que no subes porque temes caerte. Dijo tigresa mirando a Conejo —n-no no es eso, es que yo... Ahhhhh. Gritó Conejo que empezó a flotar en el aire —tranquilo, relájate. Le dijo Tigresa a Conejo al ver que no dejaba de moverse —¿porqué estoy flotando!?. Pregunto Conejo alterado —tranquilizate sólo es una manera de transportarte, ya que no te llevas bien con el hielo. Dijo Tigresa tratando de no reír, las caras que ponía Conejo eran muy graciosas "devería de hacer unas escaleras especiales para los fanáticos de la primavera" pensó —estas loca! Grito Conejo, Tigresa solo se limito a súbir las escaleras —siganme... Dijo de un modo serio pero amable.

Al llegar a las puertas del castillo éstas se abrieron automáticamente dejando ver un hermoso salón el cuál estabá decorado de manera antigua pero muy moderna a la vez. Tomen asiento. dijo Tigresa apareciendo con un movimiento de manos sillones de gamuza blancos y de pronto Conejo que flotaba detrás de ella dejo de flotar cayendo de santón en el piso. —awwww! Que tierna. Dijo Conejo sarcásticamente sobándose el trasero, Tigresa solo lo ignoró —¿desean algo de tomar?. Dijo Tigresa apareciendo una mesa y sobre ella cinco vasos de chocolate caliente —wow... Dijo Jack admirando lo que esa chica podía hacer—y eso que no haz visto su poder en accion ella hizó éste castillo. Dijo Norte sonriente, Tigresa sonrió y se quitó la capucha blanca que portaba dejándola en un perchero, en esa accion todos pudieron admirar el hermoso rostro de ojos azules pero con pequeño toque morado al centro, la y un largo cabello rizado blanco cuál nube con mechones morados y azules al frente y un traje ajustado blanco con detalles azules y morados y un cinturón en su cintura con un diamante azul al centro y un collar con un dije de diamante color morado.

"Es hermosa..." dos personas pensaron lo mismo al verla, Hada se pusó un poco celosa al ver que casí tódos sus compañeros se quedarón embobados. —bueno... A lo que hemos venido es a darte una gran noticia!. Dijo Hada "sonriendo" bajando de la nube a sus tres amigos —Hada tiene razón... No sólo vinimos de visita sino que venimos a decirte algo grande!.. Dijo Norte en su peculiar acento ruso. —bien, los escucho... Dijo Tigresa curiosa por lo que le fueran a decír. —bueno, hay que empezar desde el principio Norte... Dijo Jack y Meme asintió —bueno... Pich Black está creando un ejército, que por el momento no sabemos exactamente para qué, y él hombre de la luna te eligió a tí para que nos ayudarás a detenerlo, eligiendote a tí como guardiana.

Dijo Norte con una sonrisa —¿QUE?!. Pregunto Tigresa alterada —¿Cómo que guardiana? ¿El hombre de la luna ahora si se volvió loco? Tengo suficiente con mi trabajo como espíritu de el invierno y gracias a él tengo que estar oculta ¿y ahora esto? ¿Que falta? ¿Que me ponga un tutú y me ponga a bailar valet?.

Esto ultimo hizo reír a Jack. —al parecer es tradición que los nuevos reaccionen así. dijó Conejo y Meme asintió —hey tranquilizante, te entiendo, yo también reaccioné así pero no es tán malo como parece. Dijo Jack tratando de tranquilizarla, ahora sabe lo que hizo pasar a los guardianes.—¿entenderme?! Dudo mucho que me entiendas, tú ni siquiera eres un guardian!. Esto último extrañó a todos —al parecer alguien esta atrasado de noticias. Susurró Conejo a Meme —te equivocas, yo soy un guardian. Dijo Jack de la manera más tranquila posible, era normal que no todos supieran quien era Jack Frost pero cuando te vuelves un guardian se supone que todos los espíritus deben conocerte ¿no? —¿de qué estás hablando? Sólo hay cuatro guardianes. Dijo Tigresa pensando que el chico trataba de engañarla —em si así era pero Jack Frost se unió hace un año, él es nuevo, así como tú lo serás. Dijo Norte, Tigresa no podía estar más confundida.

—Saben qué, me reuso, yo NO seré un guardian. Dijo Tigresa dandose la vuelta. Norte le hizo una señal a Jack para que la siguiera y tratara de convencerla ya que él era el más experimentado al recibir esa clase de noticias.

Jack la siguió a regañadientes , no sabia nada de la chica, por lo tanto no sabia como convencerla, pero algo se le tenia que ocurrir y rápido —Tigresa!... Jack la llamó para que ella se detuviera —¿ahora qué rayos quieres? ¿que no vez que estoy ocupada?! Dijo Tigresa irritada —oye se que lo de ser guardian es algo dificil de asimilar pero si tan sólo le dieras una oportunidad... —NO le daré una oportunidad, estoy cansada de recibir ordenes que no hacen nada más que destruirme. Jack alzo una ceja, no sabia de que estaba hablando esa chica. Pero ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle después, ahora tenia que convencerla —vamos, si lo haces te prometemos que te dejaremos en paz... "Idiota" pensó Jack era obvio que no la dejarían en paz, un trabajo así ya no se puede dejar o cambiar así porque si, pero no tenia opción, tenia que mentirle.

Tigresa suspiró —no lo se... —ven acompañame. dijo Jack llevandola con los otros guardianes. Los demás en cuanto la vieron le sonrieron —¿y bien, que decidiste?. Le preguntó Norte con una sonrisa —le dije a Tigresa que si nos daba una oportunidad y no le gustaba la dejariamos en paz.. Se adelanto Jack antes de que ella mencionara algo, No quería que ellos se entrarán por ella. Mientras los guardianes le dedicaron una mirada asesina a Jack —esta bien lo intentaré... Dijo tigresa no muy segura.

Todo pusieron caras felices y le dedicaron una sonrisa a Tigresa. —bien, ¿que estamos esperando vayamos todos al taller tenemos que prepararnos, no sabemos lo que planea Pich, tenemos que estar preparados para lo que sea. Dijo Norte caminando a la salida —esperen... Dijo Tigresa dirijiendose a sus tigres —Nala eres la primera al mando, por lo tanto estás

a cargo, cuida que todo este bien en mi ausencia, no dejes pasar a nadie si no estoy... no se cuando volveré. —si mi señora. Dijo el tigre agachando la cabeza en modo de respeto "aún no entiendo cómo esos tigres pueden hablar.." pensó jack para sus adentros —Rajhá, Rascáhr, Rabí, Nila y Shela vendrán conmigo. Dio ordenes Tigresa a sus tigres, ellos solo agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Un momento ¿traeras a tus tigres?. Pregunto Conejo incrédulo, ¿como iban a caber cinco tigres adultos en el taller? Y lo más importante ¿en el trineo de Norte? Eso debía ser una broma —Si, ¿algún problema canguro?. Dijo Tigresa en tono seguro y autoritario, la actitud de ese canguro comenzaba a irritarla. Conejo alzo una ceja, ¿acaso ella lo estaba retando? —oigan chicos, ¿nos vamos?. Dijo Norte al ver que empresaria una pelea que tal vez no terminarla bien. —Si. Dijo Tigresa secamente pasando por un lado de Conejo rozando su hombro, si quería pelea, tendría pelea, pensó.

Después que todos salieron del castillo, Norte fue rápidamente por el trineo y lo estacionó en frente de la cueva.—como cabremos todos?. Preguntó Jack —¿a que te refieres?. Preguntó Tigresa —pues... Ya sabes somos... Muchos. Dijo Jack rascandose la nuca —de eso no hay problema. Respondió tigresa y los tigres que estaban a un lado de ella se fueron convirtiendo en gatos y de gatos en pequeños diamantes que se inclrustaron en el collar de Tigresa —woow... Dijeron todos al unisono. Tigresa se subió al trineo como si fuera de lo más común —por cierto Norte ya extrañaba tu trineo. Dijo tigresa con una sonrisa —todos aman el trineo. Respondió Norte con una sonrrisa.

Después todos abordaron y emprendieron vuelo. Jack tenia muchas preguntas en la cabeza, ¿cómo esa chica era el espíritu del invierno? ¿No se suponía que ese puesto lo tenia él? Y ¿porqué ella no sabia que había un nuevo guardian? ¿a que se refería ella con lo de recibir ordenes? Y lo más importante, ¿porque no salia ella de su cabeza?.


	5. Puedes correr, pero no esconderte

**_Puedes correr, pero no esconderte_**

En un lugar, muy lejano del Polo Norte, en una cueva muy oscura y tenebrosa, habitaba un ser maligno y oscuro, con sed de venganza.

—jajajajajajaja! Eso fue tán fácil. Dijo un hombre alto y oscuro como la Noche y con piel gris como la neblina —Lo sé jajaja no puedo creer que no hayan dado más batalla. Dijo otro hombre alto y musculoso, que igualmente bestia de negro—ya dejen de reírse par de idiotas, nos faltan dos para continuar con nuestro plan! . dijo una mujer hermosa, de piel morena, cabello castaño y con un vestido negro con rojo, y ojos que inspiraban miedo, portaba un cetro en sus manos que manejó con tal ira que los levanto del aire y los abentó lo más lejos que pudo —Cuando te reclute te dije específicamente que no quería que te comportarás, como una neurotica!. Dijo el hombre alto y oscuro con piel gris muy molesto, levantandose ¿quien se creía ella para tratarlos hací?.

—TE DIJE QUE MI NOMBRE ES IREANAAA! dijó la mujer formando llamas a su alrededor lanzando rayos con su cetro a ese hombre, él los esquivo facilmente pero uno casi le da en la cabeza—ella odia que la llamen hací. Dijo el otro hombre, estaba disfrutando el show —Controla a tu hermana Muerte!. ordenó el hombre oscuro, Muerte nada más lo miró con enojo y se dirigió a su hermana —lo odio. Dijó la mujer a su hermano ya tranquila —yo también pero tenemos que ayudarlo.

El hombre oscuro se dirigió a unas jaulas, en frente de ellas había una mujer de complección hermosa, de piel blanca grisasea y cabello negro como la noche, portaba un vestido negro con bordados de diferentes tamaños haciendo la apariencia de una cascada, pero era terrorífica a la vez (como un creepypasta de las princesas de Disney) estaba meditando.—Hola Casandra. Saludó el hombre oscuro —¿Ya dejaste de pelear con mis primos, Pich?. Dijo Casandra sin emoción alguna —Ireana me parese demasiado "molesta" cuando se enoja. Dijo Pich en modo de berrinche —tal vez se comporta así porque es el espíritu de la ira, no lo haz pensado?. Dijo Casandra del mismo modo pero casi podría jurar que se estaba burlando de él —almenos contigo No batallo, mi hermoso caos. Dijo Pich acariciado su mejilla, ella frunció el ceño y lo miró con ojos de ira —déjame aclararte algo, dijo casandra atrapando su mano y la aprietó con fuerza sobrehumana, Pich solo hizó una mueca de dolor —que yo y mis primos hagamos alianza contigo NO significa que te puedes pasar de listo y comportarte como si fueras nuestro jefe.

Dijo lanzandolo tres metros en el aire y fue a parar a unas rocas que se encontraban en la cueva, Pich se levantó como si nada —Eres ruda, eso es lo que me encanta de ti. Dijo Pich seductoramente sacudiendose, ella sólo lo ignoró y su rostro volvió a no mostrar emoción alguna.—¿A que haz venido Pich?. Preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta —Ya los tenemos casí a todos... —Sólo faltan dos... Lo sé. Dijo terminando su oración —Asi que... ¿porque no usas tus poderes psíquicos para mostrarme en donde se encuentran? —No son poderes psíquicos idiota, mi mente viaja entre el espacio y el tiempo para buscar lugares y personas, para así, mandarles caos sin la necesidad de ir a tal lugar. —Bueno, quiero que los busques hermosa, ya tenemos a todos los elementos, solo faltan las estaciones —eso lo se Pich. —bien, ahora muestrame donde se encuentran. Ellan solo cerro los ojos y movió un cetro que portaba en un angulo de 80 grados, de pronto imágenes empezarón a aparecer en la habitación, las imágenes mostraban un mapa, al parecer era un desierto como el de el Sara ese lugar se fue acercando muy rápido hasta llegar a un montículo de arena. —El espíritu del verano se encuentra ahí. Dijo la mujer —bien, ahora buscala a ella. La mujer volvió a mover su cetro y de nuevo se vio un mapa, era el Polo Norte eso extraño a Pitch, después la imagen se fue acercando hacia un lugar muy conocido, era el taller de Norte ¿QUE? —Muestramela... Y la imágen se acercó más atravesando las paredes, en su interior habían personas conocidas. Norte estaba Hablando con Sadman, Hada estaba dando órdenes a sus haditas a diestra y siniestra, conejo estaba comiendo. ¿Pero donde estaba la chica y Jack? La imágen se salió del taller mostrando a dos personas corriendo en la nieve, se acercó más y mostró a Jack Frost corriendo detrás de una chica con enormes alas que igualmente estaba corriendo, después la imágen desapareció

—¿Que hace ella con los guardianes? Pregunto Pich furioso —El hombre de la luna se te adelanto, ahora fue elegida como una nueva guardiana. Contestó —¿guardiana? Jajajaja no me hagas reír, ella me pertenece a mí no al hombre de la luna. Dijo Pich furioso —tal vez en un principio, pero él la salvo. Contesto ella —tu callate! Ella es mía! Y ellos lo pagarán muy caro. Dijo Pich con una sonrisa malvada —¿donde está tu mellizo?. Pregunto Pich en modo de desesperación —¿para que quieres despertar la destrucción entre los inmortales?. Preguntó ella otra vez sabiendo la respuesta —haré pagar a los guardianes...

_**En el Polo Norte...**_

Todos ya habían llegado al taller de Norte y se encontraban bajando del trineo. Jack y Conejo peleando como siempre, Sadman dijo que tenia que trabajar hací que se tuvo que ir y Hada haciendole mil y un preguntas a la pobre chica.—¿Cual es tu color favorito? ¿te gustan los dientes? ¿tu estación favorita? Ohhh es obvio que es el invierno... Tigresa sólo la miraba con cara de aburrimiento ¿encerio cómo puede hablar tanto? —Tigresa!. Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos —¿Quieres que te enceñe el lugar? Dijo Jack sonriendo —claro... Respondió Tigresa —es muy interesante lo que dices Hada, ¿pero me disculpas un momento? —claro... Respondió Hada amablemente con ojos que le gritaban CELOS pero ella no lo notó.

Tigresa caminó hacia Jack quien la miraba con una enorme sonrisa —Acabas de salvarme de un futuro infarto de aburrimiento. Le comentó al peliblanco —jajajaja te recuerdo que somos inmortales respondió Jack guiandola a la derecha de un pasillo angosto —y por cierto ¿a donde vamos?. Preguntó Tigresa con una sonrisa "este chico es lindo... Un momento ¿lo acabas de conocer y ya te parece lindo?" se autoregañó Tigresa —¿A donde quieres ir? Pregunto Jack un poco intrigado por el pequeño sonrojo que se le salió a la muchacha que al parecer ella no notó.

Tigresa suspiró —No lo se... La verdad hoy fue un día muy extraño. —Ya se! ¿porque no te llevo a un lugar que siempre visito cuando estoy aburrido?. Preguntó Jack emocionado —No creo que sea buena idea Jack... —Ohhh ¿No me digas que tienes miedo?. Reto Jack —¿Miedo? Yo no tengo miedo. Respondió de la misma forma —Entonces acompañame. —¿Porque he de acompañarte?. Respondió Tigresa entendiendo lo que Jack trataba de hacer —Para que me pruebes que no tienes miedo. Dijo Jack asercandose más a la chica y ambos se sintieron nerviosos por aquél acto. "Conque quieres jugar eh?" —Tal vez lo haga, PERO PRIMERO TENDRAS QUE ALCANZARME!. acto seguido tigresa le arrebato el cayado a Jack y salió corriendo siendo seguida por un divertido Jack —Oye vuelve aquí! Eso es mío! —Ven por el tortuga! Tigresa corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a el centro del taller y casi atropellan a Conejo —Hey fijense por donde van! "Un momento ¿que hace Tigresa jugando con Jack?"

Tigresa salió del taller y empezaron a correr en la nieve, al ser ambos espíritus del invierno hacia que ambos corrieran como en una superficie plana, Jack corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban "si que corre rápido, creo que sus alas le dan impulso" pensó Jack apunto de rendirse pero en eso ve que Tigresa se distrae "esta es tu oportunidad" y corre lo más rápido que puede hacia un montículo de nieve, espera el momento indicado y salta, pero en un mal calculo cae sobre Tigresa haciendo que los dos se caigan y rueden por la nieve —jajajajaja Eso fue muy divertido. Dijo Tigresa riéndose quitando la nieve de su cabello —¿Que esperabas del espíritu de la diversión?. Dijo Jack poniendose de pie extendiéndose una mano para que se levantara, ella estaba apunto de tomarla cuando una voz los interrumpió —Si ya acabaron de jugar, pediria que fueran al taller ahora. Dijo Conejo enojado —Hey tranquilo conejo solo estamos pasando un buen rato. Dijo Jack despreocupadamente —Pich Black planea algo que probablemente sea para destruir la felicidad de los niños y de seguro también a nosotros ¿y ustedes lo único que hacen es pasar un buen rato?. Dijo Conejo aún más enojado, Jack iba a responder pero la mano de Tigresa lo detuvo —ahora vamos Conejo, danos un segundo. Respondió Tigresa fría pero amablemente, conejo sólo se fue sin decir nada más —¿que le pasa al canguro? . preguntó Tigresa un poco confundida con sus cambios de humor "tal vez es bipolar"

—Naj así es conejo de orgulloso. Respondió Jack recargado en su bastón —Para se un conejo vegetariano debería comer mas fibra. —jajajaja Si verdad, vamos antes de que vuelva. Dijo Jack empezando a caminar ella solo lo siguió.

_**En el taller...**_

¿Encerio? eso es terrible... Se escuchaban murmullos adentro del taller —¿Que está pasando?. Preguntó Jack con Tigresa atrás de él —Es Pich... Contestó Hada preocupada —¿que hizo?. Preguntó Tigresa —Meme nos dijo que Pich está secuestrando a varios espiritus, el espíritu del fuego, del agua, de la tierra, del aire, del otoño y de la primavera. Contestó Norte aún mas preocupado —Un momento, para que quiere Pich los espíritus de los elementos y las estaciones?. Preguntó Jack confundido —No los tiene a todos, nosotros tenemos a una. Contestó conejo —¿y el de el verano?. Preguntó Jack y todos se quedaron callados

Miguel... Susurró Tigresa con miedo y de pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar...


End file.
